


Let's Play A Game

by Croliv_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sheith are Aoba and Koujaku, Shiro can actually cook, Shiro is a Tease (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), they play dramatical murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croliv_writes/pseuds/Croliv_writes
Summary: The thumbnail was pretty, maybe some kind of anime? Keith clicked on it out of curiosity and techno music blasted in the first few seconds. It didn't sound that bad to be honest. "DRAMAtical Murder," Keith muttered.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Let's Play A Game

**Author's Note:**

> I never would have thought that this would be my first sheith fic. 
> 
> In which Keith and Shiro are playing Dramatical Murder - especially Koujaku's route, cause obvious reasons. I hope you all like it. I apologize in advance for mistakes. English isn't my my first language.
> 
> So, a big big thank you to [guineaDogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineaDogs) for betaing and reading through it.

Keith had meant to study. He really had, but YouTube had the annoying effect to be very distracting. The mix he'd been listening to had finished, some nice chillwave retro wave synth mix - or whatever it was that genre had been called. Out of habit, he'd clicked through a few songs matching that mash up of genres and he'd ended up on YouTube's weird corner faster than he could blink. The thumbnail was pretty, maybe some kind of anime? 

Keith clicked on it out of curiosity and techno music blasted in the first few seconds. It didn't sound that bad to be honest.

"DRAMAtical Murder," Keith muttered, eyes flicking over the title. He scrolled down to the comments - most of them made no sense to him, seemed to be quotes out of the game or anime or whatever, and others expressed their curiosity. Not even waiting for the track to end, he clicked the next one. 

In the end he found himself watching a video on how to download the whole thing with translations. It was nerve wracking and annoying and he had to rig his laptop, change the language and do a few other things that were illegal. Yep, definitely illegal. He switched the settings back to English, letting out a relieved sigh when the game booted up without crashing his laptop.

He hadn't backed up all his files yet. 

Keith slouched down on the couch, but perked up when he heard the lock of the door being opened. Shiro greeted him from the hallway, pulling off his boots with a loud thud.

"Hey, buddy," Shiro called again, stopping on his way to the kitchen. He leaned over the back of the couch and peered down at Keith with his usual bright smile. Then his grey eyes flicked to the screen and one eyebrow arched up.

_ Oh no. _

"That's not studying," Shiro commented.

"You're not my mom," Keith countered and crossed his arms like a petulant child, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout. 

"I know, but she said I should take care of you. I swore an oath, you know." 

Keith tried to swat at Shiro, balancing his laptop on his thighs and grunting as Shiro just dodged back. "Mother hen!" he called after his best friend. His only answer was a deep joyous laugh that was as infecting as it was beautiful.

Really, Shiro had the most beautiful laugh in history.

Moments later, Shiro returned, moving around to plop down onto their couch next to Keith. He nudged Keith with his thigh and Keith obediently moved to the side to make more room for Shiro, who threw his prosthetic arm over the back of the couch. He placed two beer cans onto the coffee table and Keith snorted, settling a bit closer to Shiro again after a moment. He felt Shiro's body heat even through the thin layer of clothing.

Their friends always joked about them being very touchy feely with each other and Keith understood their mounting frustration upon watching them do  _ nothing _ about it. They toed the line of best friends or  _ more _ more often than not, yet they never acted upon it. There had been close calls, but Keith liked it better this way.

Why risk a perfectly good and deep friendship?

"So," Shiro clicked his tongue, leaning closer to look at the menu screen. He read the title and hummed, "Dramatical Murder? What sort of game is that?"

Keith cleared his throat, his cheeks dusting a sweet shade of pink as the tips of his ears warmed up quickly. He'd read up on the game and it wasn't something for kids. He pulled up the Wikipedia article and turned the laptop so Shiro could read easily.

Grey eyes widened a fraction as his cheek turned pink as well as the bridge of his nose, highlighting the scar across it. "It's a… ah gay visual novel…"

Shiro cleared his throat, but didn't move away from Keith as Keith switched back to the game, simply starting it. He shrugged his shoulders and threw Shiro a grin.

"Dunno how graphic it will be. But it will be fun. Probably," he said after a moment. They read in silence as Keith clicked through the dialogue, Aoba's soft voice and the music washing over them. 

After a long while Shiro muttered, "Aoba's cute." 

Keith snorted, having expected that kind of comment from Shiro. He peered up at the other and raised a brow. His lips pulled up into a smug grin. 

"Not surprising," he drawled and Shiro made a weird sound in his throat, prosthetic arm sliding down around Keith's shoulder to pull him closer. Shiro's breath ghosted hot over his neck and Keith suppressed a full body shudder, which the other would feel.

"Not as cute as you, though," was Shiro's deep, amused rumble and Keith almost expected the other to press a kiss behind his ear. He was only mildly disappointed when no such thing happened.

They always stood at the edge of a cliff and now were swaying into the territory of  _ not friends _ . Keith blinked, letting Shiro's comment pass by.

The game played itself easily, but now there was a choice to pick and Keith contemplated, wondering which answer would lead to which route they ended up on. He could, of course, read a walkthrough, but where was the fun in that? 

"Koujaku reminds me of you. Especially the scar," Keith commented, tapping his fingers against his laptop. Shiro huffed. 

"Not because of the mother henning? Or their closeness?"

Shrugging, Keith picked the choice ' _ Call out to Koujaku'. _ They met the other characters one after the other. Keith didn't really like Noiz and he seemed to be a very antisocial man. Clear was intriguing, because of the damn gas mask, his weird behaviour and umbrella even though it didn't rain in the game. And Mink? Mink was closed off, gruff in his own way and nearly ran Aoba over with his motorcycle. Great first meetings.

Hours passed without them really noticing, stopping every once in a while to discuss the plot. His eyes began to burn and Keith blinked, leaning back against Shiro's arm. "We should stop for today," Shiro whispered as he peered down at the clock on the laptop's display. "And we should eat something. How does teriyaki chicken sound to you?"

"Like heaven," Keith groaned, arching his back and stretching his arms above his head. Something in his back popped back into place and he couldn't stop that little relieved moan slipping out of him. 

The sudden quiet was odd, only the game's music filling the silence. Keith turned to look at Shiro, his best friend's face illuminated by the glow of the screen. His gaze was dark, face serious and Keith swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat. His heart beat faster, hands starting to sweat. 

He'd been on the receiving end of those gazes at times, but they always brushed them off. Usually, Shiro snapped himself back into place rather quickly before they did something they would regret sooner or later.

This time his stomach's rumbling saved them and Shiro blinked, nodding more to himself. 

"When's the last time you ate something?"

"Around midday. Just a sandwich between two classes," Keith admitted after replaying the whole day in his mind. He ducked his head as Shiro sighed. 

"I will cook extra, so you've got something real to eat during lunch tomorrow."

And with that Shiro rose, padding back to the kitchen. They hadn't touched the beer cans yet, Keith realised belatedly. He saved the game and shut his laptop, setting it down on the coffee table before he switched on the living room light. It was blinding and he squinted for a moment, getting used to the brightness. He heard Shiro rummaging through the kitchen, readying pots and pans for their meal. Keith shook himself out of his stupor, joining Shiro in the kitchen. 

"Can I help you in any way?" he asked. Shiro made a noncommittal noise and nodded toward the rice and then the chicken. 

"Pour water in the pot, let it heat and then add the rice. Then you can cut the chicken breasts while I make the teriyaki sauce and cut the vegetables."

Shiro was efficient in the kitchen and he loved cooking Japanese dishes and meals for them. They were divine.

They worked in companionable silence, Shiro humming a tune underneath his breath. Keith recognised it as one of the tracks from the game and he had to smile. He bumped his hip against Shiro's when they stood close enough together and joined in his humming.

"Wanna be that a weekly or daily thing? Or just pulling through in one evening?" Shiro asked when he dropped the cut chicken breasts into the pan, the meat sizzling loudly immediately.

"Dunno," Keith shrugged, "Maybe playing it through in one sitting? If we can concentrate enough on walls of text."

Shiro snorted and bumped back against Keith's hip. It was always like that, a back and forth between them. Teasing and low-key flirting. It felt good. Easy. 

Dinner was a quiet affair as well, Keith only praising Shiro's teriyaki. It was to die for, really, and Keith dug in enthusiastically. Shiro watched him with a fond smile, going slower than Keith.

Keith grinned between two mouthful, thanking Shiro for the dinner.

~*~

Friday was  _ the _ gaming-day. Both could sleep in the next day - so it was perfect. 

Shiro was already home, lounging on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table. Keith greeted him from the hallway, dropping off his backpack in his room to snatch his laptop. He'd made sure the thing was fully charged. 

Running for the charger in the middle of the game was just plain stupid. 

"Move, big guy," Keith announced and nudged Shiro's knee with his leg. Shiro chuckled and slid his feet off the coffee table.

"Alright, alright. Impatient, are we?" Shiro teased, lips pulled up into an amused smirk.

Keith flopped down, pressing close to the other man out of habit and Shiro wiggled in his spot to make himself more comfortable again. He even put his phone away and muted it, looking at Keith expectantly.

"Now, who's the impatient one," Keith grumbled as he booted up his laptop, clicking on the little game icon. They had to wait a moment and it loaded, Keith picking their last save file.

"You really didn't play these past few days," Shiro said, amazed. 

"Of course.  _ We _ play it. We said, we'd play through it in one day, so..."

Keith clicked through dialogue after dialogue, picking the choices he hoped would get him to a certain route. Sometimes, Shiro snorts at what Aoba's thinking or comments that Ren is adorable.

"Wanna have a spitz? Though I doubt they will be blue," Keith said lightly. They had slouched down a bit, Keith lying against Shiro's side. 

"We can't have dogs in this apartment," Shiro reminded him. His heart did a stupid flutter at that and he cleared his throat, brows knitting together in concentration.

And now came the moment of truth - funny enough Keith could pick between three guys and he made a small delighted noise. Koujaku, Mink and Clear.

"Guess who I will choose."

A low hum was Shiro's answer, long and thoughtful although Keith had a hunch that the other was grinning. "Perhaps this dashing hairdresser with a scar across the bridge of his nose?"

Keith grinned, picking the option ' _ think about Koujaku'  _ and lo and behold there was Aoba's childhood friend, sitting outside the house at the bottom of the stairs.

Now the fun could begin as the story picked up in pace. The characters shared a sweet moment and Keith smiled. 

They lost track of time while playing - or rather while Keith abused the poor space key - and at times Keith was immersed in the story, even forgetting to take a sip of his beer. Shiro commented on the similarities between them and the game characters, Keith shrugged along, not lingering on the insinuation.

At last, the route nearly came to an end and Keith was almost disappointed that nothing really happened between Aoba and Koujaku. Yet.

They confessed and it was pretty darn sweet and all.

"I don't think that -" Keith began and stopped when the screen changed to a cg, showing Koujaku hovering above Aoba and… smelling his hair, touching it? What the heck?

Then the first small moan burst out of the laptop's speakers and Keith froze a bit. Behind him, Shiro shifted. A big hand touched his shoulder and slid down gently.

"Keith?"

Keith tapped the space bar again and after a few descriptive words another moan sounded and he felt his face warm up, the tips of his ears burning. 

"They are overdone," he croaked after a moment, "Nobody moans like that!" 

"That's what you think, but… they're pretty accurate. Not overdone," Shiro shot back immediately.

Keith wanted to die right this instance, praying that some weird god would have mercy and strike him down. No such thing happened though.

"Don't believe you."

Shiro's breath ghosted over his neck and he felt lips move against his skin. "Should I show you?"

It was the most suggestive move Shiro had ever pulled, fingers slipping down to Keith's waist. Keith's brain went into a shutdown, every thought coming to a screeching halt. 

"Goddammit, no!"

He elbowed Shiro into the side and his best friend huffed, a chuckle falling from his lips. Keith removed his hands from the keyboard, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Shiro moved his right hand to the keyboard and to Keith's utter mortification, he continued playing, clearing his throat as he started to read the text out loud.

Shiro's voice was quiet, hot puffs of breath hitting Keith's neck and he couldn't suppress the shiver running down his spine as goosebumps rose on his skin. Shiro left the dialogue unread, listening to the voice actors. The cg changed again and this time Aoba was half undressed, cock peeking out from his underwear. 

An undignified mewl fell from Keith's lips as the embarrassment faded away and something else pooled into his chest, down to his loins and cock. It even twitched in slight interest. The story got very descriptive, every now and then Aoba's and Koujaku's moans echoed through the living room. Keith tried to inhale deeply, heart pounding quicker nonetheless.

He was  _ aroused _ . The realisation came with another nice picture of the characters, Koujaku thrusting into Aoba.

"Shiro, stop," Keith breathed and grabbed his wrist, the prosthetic cool beneath his touch. It was plain obvious that he was hard, his cock tenting his jeans. It was also very uncomfortable. 

"You don't need to be ashamed, Keith," he muttered, being his way too good usual self. "It's a natural reaction."

"'M not ashamed. I just… Shiro, please."

He didn't know what he was begging for. For Shiro to stop and leave him alone? Or lending a hand? Keith slapped his best friend's hand away from the laptop. Shiro's left hand twitched against his leg and then he moved both to unbutton Keith's jeans. Keith's breath hitched slightly, anticipation rising up. Shiro pushed his jeans down as best as he could, then he pulled his underwear down. His cock bobbed free.

Upon Shiro touching his throbbing length, Keith let out a strangled moan; half a curse, half Shiro's name. His hips bucked up into the stroke on their own volition. Keith dropped his head back against Shiro's shoulder, gaze fixed on Shiro's big hand stroking his cock.

The pace was slow, torturous. 

"Is this ok, baby?" Shiro rumbled into his ear.

Keith didn't trust his voice right now and just nodded, Shiro's lips pressing a tender kiss to his temple and neck. He moaned at a nice twist of Shiro's wrist, his thumb rubbing in circles over the cockhead and slit. 

A shuddering moan fell from his lips, fingers twitching as he continued to play. He couldn't really concentrate on the game or what really happened. His mind was fizzling out, zoning in on Shiro pumping him at a steady pace. Keith squeezed his eyes shut, hips rolling up, the laptop wobbling dangerously on his thighs. Cold metal touched his stomach and a gasp fell from Keith's lips, the hand sliding up taut abs to his chest. Shiro pushed his shirt up in that move as well. 

"Fu...fuck, Shiro," Keith breathed, opening his eyes again. He thrust his hips up into Shiro's touch, another moan falling from his lips. He gripped his laptop tightly. Shiro's hand was slick with precum, stroking him faster now.

"Told you, not overdone," Shiro breathed into his neck. Did his voice sound strained? Was he as affected as Keith was from this?

"Fuck you…"

Shiro chuckled, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, "Maybe later…" He pinched Keith's nipple with his right hand, metal cold against his heated and sweaty skin and Keith yelped at the sudden pain as arousal shot hot through him, making his cock leak even more. It twitched in Shiro's hand. 

Keith pushed the laptop to the side on the couch, pulling Shiro's hand away as he moved to straddle Shiro's lap. He was hard as well and Keith wasted no time, pulling Shiro's cock out. 

"Did… did you plan this?" Keith asked, staring at the thick length. He'd seen that dick on numerous occasions, because both of them knew no boundaries in using the bathroom while the other showered. Shiro wore no boxer or briefs now and Keith blinked.

Shiro tugged at his shirt and Keith lifted his arms, making it easier for Shiro who dropped the shirt on the laptop. His hands landed on Keith's hips, pulling him closer until their cocks brushed together. Keith closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the sweet sweet friction. He tipped his head back as he jerked his hips forward, bracing his hands on Shiro's chest. 

"I didn't… I just love  _ not  _ wearing underwear when I am home," Shiro murmured, leaning back into the couch. He squeezed Keith's hips as he smiled up at him. "You know… we've crossed the line."

"No going back, huh?" Keith leaned forward, looking his best friend deep into his eyes. Their faces were mere inches apart, breathing and panting into each other's space. 

"No going back," Shiro echoed with a smirk as he cupped Keith's face and pulled him into a heated kiss. Shiro licked into Keith's mouth as he opened it on a soft moan, tongues sliding together. Keith rolled his hips into Shiro's, cocks brushing together and soiling Shiro's tee with cum stains. 

They kissed for what felt like an eternity, Keith sliding his arms around Shiro's neck as he pressed closer, rocking his hips faster. Shiro grabbed them both, strokes slow and measured as his hips jerked up. A deep groan fell from his lips and Keith sighed at the sound, fingers digging into Shiro's neck and undercut. Parting was hard, Keith licking his kiss swollen lips before he dove right back in. 

It was sloppy, messy and just on the edge of desperate, but Keith  _ wanted _ , desire burning hot through his veins. Heat built in the pit of his stomach, coiling tighter and tighter. He moaned into each kiss before he buried his face in the crook of Shiro's neck, hips thrusting into Shiro's hand hard and fast. His mind blanked out as he came with a gasped moan, hips stuttering. Shiro murmured praises into his temple, stroking him through his orgasm into oversensitivity.

It didn't take long for Shiro to follow him over the edge, coming hot over his hand between them. Silence descended upon their living room, except for their deep breaths and the laptop still playing the cutscene's music on loop. Keith's heart pounded hard against his chest, the only thing he felt at that moment. Lifting his head was a damn difficult task, but he managed somehow and knocked their foreheads together gently, eyes falling shut.

Shiro's chuckle was lovely, the hand at the nape of Keith's neck drawing circles into his skin. Lips met his own in a sweet kiss and Keith let out a deep breath through his nose.

"Shiro…"

"Yes, Keith?"

Instead of answering Shiro, he tugged at his soiled T-Shirt, partially cleaning the mess between them before pulling the shirt up to reveal his toned body. Keith moved his hands up after dropping the shirt somewhere on the floor, loving just how warm Shiro's skin was. He traced the few scars on his right peck, his shoulder to where the metal prosthetic was strapped - a cybernetic beauty all on its own.

Keith leaned down, pressing fleeting kisses onto Shiro's collarbone. He felt every hitch of breath, every small gasp as he moved down toward one of Shiro's nipples. He dragged his tongue across it in slow circles, making Shiro moan low, chest arching into the touch as one of Shiro's hands pressed at the back of his head firmly. Keith sucked his nipple before he alternated between tiny licks and sucks. Praises fell from Shiro's lips, encouraging Keith who moved to the other nipple to give it the same loving treatment. They hardened so quickly through his touch.

Shiro's length was already half hard again, twitching against his own cock. He wanted that beautiful thick and big length inside him, his insides twisting in sweet expectation and heat pooling into his gut. 

"Your bedroom. Now," Keith said, moving away from Shiro to drag his jeans down. He fumbled with them, nearly falling over in his attempt to pull them off quickly. He managed and kicked the offending trousers out of his way. Then he slammed his laptop shut, the music cutting off abruptly as the device went into stand by.

"Bossy," Shiro said as he rose to his feet, hands finding Keith's hip to pull him in. He was pressed against Shiro, back to his broad chest. Lips pressed kisses to his shoulder and his neck, breathing hot into his ear. "I like it."

Keith shuddered and stepped out of his embrace, throwing Shiro a pointed look over his shoulder. Then he grabbed Shiro by the wrist and tugged him through the hallway to his bedroom. Keith had spent many a night in Shiro's bedroom, dozing off on his way too comfortable bed, after drinking too much.

Today, it would be for a different reason. His nerves fluttered in excitement and he turned around to Shiro, who was upon him in mere seconds, cupping his face and kissing the living daylights out of him.

The back of his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards on the mattress with a loud huff. Keith scrambled to the middle of it, eyes never leaving Shiro's form. His gaze raked up and down, loving Shiro's broad shoulders and that slim waist, the trail of dark hair going down from his navel to the base of his cock. Strong thighs he wanted to straddle. He watched, enraptured, how Shiro shrugged off his sweatpants only tugging them lightly until they slipped. He stepped out of them and joined Keith on the bed, mattress dipping down with his weight.

Shiro's cock hung heavy between his legs and Keith's gaze fixed onto it, letting out a deep sigh. 

"Come here, Shiro," he said in a whisper, reaching out for the other who crawled over him. He covered Keith easily. Wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck, he pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He spread his legs wide to make room for Shiro, immediately hooking his left over the small of Shiro's back and pulled him closer. Their cocks slid together and both men groaned into their kiss, breaking apart.

"Fuck me."

Shiro groaned, shaking his head with a small chuckle. "Goddamn, Keith. Straight to the point as always." He smiled at Keith with fond exasperation, eyes fluttering shut when Keith rolled his hips up again. The friction was delicious, but Keith wanted that dick inside him.

Shiro shuddered and then leaned to the bedside drawer, rummaging through it and dropping a bottle of lube and a condom next to Keith's hip. Seeing both items sent a thrill up Keith's spine.

The cap opened with a click and Shiro poured a good amount of lube onto his fingers, rubbing them to warm the lube. He wasted no time with any kind of foreplay, circling the ring of muscle briefly, before pushing one finger in. Keith's head dropped back into the pillow as he moaned. Shiro was efficient and throughout with prep, watching Keith closely for any sign of discomfort. He was careful, peppering kisses to his chest and stomach. He leaned back on his heels, gaze fixed onto the point where his three fingers disappeared into Keith easily now.

Keith moaned, pushing back down on Shiro's fingers. They weren't enough, weren't nearly enough and he  _ wanted more _ . He gazed up at Shiro, violet eyes burning bright with desire.

"I'm ready, Shiro. Please…" he whined, mouth opening in a silent gasp as Shiro's fingers rubbed over _ that _ spot. His abs twitched and tensed. "Please…"

"Alright, alright," Shiro said, sounding quite breathless. Keith heard the crinkle of plastic, then ripping and Shiro's low groan. His own cock twitched at the sound, smearing precome onto his taut stomach. 

Then Shiro lined himself up, his cockhead nudging Keith's hole for a moment. He pushed in and Keith felt the burn, Shiro's cock stretching him wider than his three thick fingers. 

"Fuck, Keith…" Shiro moaned, planting his metal hand next to Keith's head, the other wrapped around the base of his cock, guiding it into Keith. It was a torturous slow slide and Keith felt every inch of Shiro's length. 

He loved it.

He rolled his hips down, Shiro sliding in a bit faster and Keith bit down hard on his bottom lip. Shiro stopped, growling underneath his breath. Another curse fell from Shiro's lips and then he pushed all the way in in one smooth thrust. He bottomed out with a satisfied moan, head tilting back.

Shiro looked gorgeous, placing his other hand next to Keith's head. His grey eyes were so dark they nearly looked black, a smirk graced his lips as Shiro rolled his hips gently at first. His thrusts were gentle, unhurried and Keith groaned, arching his back. 

Yet he wanted the other to go faster, harder, pound him into the mattress until Keith forgot who he was. It was primal, pure, raw want clawing his way through him and silencing every other thought.

"Stars, Keith…" Shiro breathed in awe, lowering himself down until he could kiss Keith languidly, continuing with the slow slides. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck, one hand cupping the back of his neck while the other stroked down to his shoulder. 

" _ Move _ faster," Keith groaned, hips rolling to meet Shiro's thrusts. 

It was perfect, being filled so thoroughly and wonderfully. Keith was addicted already and cursed himself for not doing this sooner with Shiro. They were made for each other, slotting together easily. 

Shiro thrust faster now, skin slapping against skin louder. It was obscene and filthy, Keith's accompanying moan loud and drawn out. He slammed his flat palm against the headboard, skin slapping against wood. Shiro's thrusts moved him upward slightly as he pushed back harder into Keith.

"Yes, yes,  _ yes _ ," Keith chanted, smiling brightly at Shiro and then he dragged him into a kiss that was all tongue and teeth, sucking in his bottom lip and tugging. Shiro growled, snapping his hips forward. Keith let go and choked on his moan. 

On Shiro's next thrusts, he saw stars bursting, crying out loud as he arched off the bed. Pleasure shot through him, his cock pulsing and twitching between them. 

"Keith…" Shiro said, punched-out and breathless, nearly folding Keith in half as he moved so Keith's hips were lifted off the bed. Shiro slid in even deeper, now hips pressed flush against Keith's arse. Keith  _ keened _ , throwing his head back as his hand trailed down Shiro's neck and collarbone. Then he gripped the bedsheet tightly. 

And then Shiro fucked him with abandon, hips thrusting forward hard and fast, Keith moaning and praising Shiro with every thrust. The force even shook the bed frame, the wood creaking gently. Keith chuckled, hands cupping Shiro's face as he watched the other although the urge to shut his eyes was strong.

"Fuck, Shiro…" Keith's voice was a hoarse whisper, but his smile just widened, "I… stars, I love you!" 

Shiro stopped moving. It was so sudden that Keith whined, rolling his hips. His cock was smearing cum onto his stomach. He blinked as the words he'd just spoken caught up with his brain. He'd just confessed. His heart pounded hard against his ribcage. Shiro  _ must _ feel it.

"... Really?" was Shiro's soft answer, eyes locked onto Keith's face, flicking over his features, inquiring, searching, watching. Keith only nodded, pulling Shiro into a chaste kiss before deepening it. 

It was easy to say those three words again and in the light of Shiro's soft smile made it even more worth it. "Yeah, I love you, Shiro. Always have, always will."

Shiro touched their foreheads together, his smile widening as he began to roll his hips again. Slow, languid, unhurried and with all the love he could give.

"I love you too, Keith. Ah," Shiro gasped as he pushed into Keith deep. He snaked a hand between them and started to pump Keith's cock in time with his thrusts. "You're so tight… perfect, so perfect. Fuck…"

Keith mewled, rocking his hips up into Shiro's fist. He wouldn't last any longer, heat building and building until it was almost unbearable. He came with a drawn out moan, hips pushing up as his mind whited out completely. His orgasm crashed down hard on him, he had to close his eyes for a long moment. Shiro's thrusts grew erratic, losing their finesse as he followed Keith over the edge. His hips stuttered and he groaned into Keith's neck, riding out his high.

Their chests heaved with each deep breath, Keith licking his lips and blinking up at the ceiling. His heart still tried to pound out his chest, blood rushing in his ears. 

"Hell…" he said after a while and Shiro chuckled, lifting himself up on his elbows. 

"Good hell or bad hell?"

"Good, definitely good."

They chuckled and Shiro kissed his neck, his jawline until he pecked his lips a few times. Keith couldn't fight his smile, unhooking his legs from Shiro's waist. A hand slid through the mess on his stomach and chest. Shiro sat back on his heels, eyes never leaving his face as he licked his fingers clean. Keith shifted his hips, biting his lip to keep the soft moan lodged in his throat. 

"You're so beautiful," Shiro said in awe, eyes wandering up and down appreciatively. Keith blushed at the praise, propping himself up on his elbows. "Gorgeous. Smart. Fucking sexy."

Each praise was accompanied by a gentle roll of his hips and Keith's breath hitched each time as heat surged through him. But then Shiro slipped out of him. He bent down and kissed Keith, pecking him a few more times before he went to the bathroom. Keith flopped back down onto the pillow, letting out a huff.

They had crossed the line fully now. They couldn't be just friends anymore and Keith actually didn't want to be Shiro's friend, but his  _ boyfriend _ . 

Shiro returned with a washcloth and towel, sitting down at the edge of the bed. He looked so fondly at Keith that his heart ached for Shiro. A sigh fell from his lips when Shiro cleaned him in gentle swipes, drying him with the towel and dropping both unceremoniously on the floor. He joined Keith on the bed, pulling the blanket over them and Keith cuddled closer, half blanketing Shiro.

"So," Shiro muttered. Keith peered up at him with a raised brow. "We  _ will _ finish their route and the rest of the game one of these days?"

Keith snorted, turning around and crossing his arms over Shiro's chest to look at him properly, "Yeah. But right now we have our own route to play." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna yell at me about sheith, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/crolivsart?s=09).
> 
> I hope you liked my silly, little, absolutely self-indulgent fic.


End file.
